Тотомару
в " "}} |kanji=兎兎丸 |rōmaji= Totomaru |alias= Великий Огонь Тотомару Пожара (大火の兎兎丸 Taika no Totomaru) |race= Человек |gender= Мужской |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Черный |hair= Черно-белый |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Маг Учитель Магии |previous occupation=Маг S-Класса |team= |previous team=4 Элемента |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Штаб-Квартира Фантом Лорд (Раньше) |status= Активный |relatives= |magic=Радужный Огонь |weapons=Катана |manga debut=Глава 52 |anime debut=Эпизод 23 |game debut=Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия |japanese voice=Daisuke Endō |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Тотомару '(兎兎丸 Totomaru) - бывший волшебник гильдии Фантом Лорд и участник Команды 4 Элементов, в которой представлял стихию огня. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Тотомару в начале аниме Тотомару – молодой парень с длинными двухцветными (черно-белыми) волосами собранными сзади в хвост в японском стиле. Черные волосы покрывают его лоб и левую сторону головы, а белые волосы – правую, хвост поровну разделен на два цвета. На лицо Тотомару нанесены особые отметины, состоящие из трех черных горизонтальных полос, проходящие прямолинейно по спинке его носа и обеим щекам. После временного прыжка волосы Тотомару стали длиннее, его челка перестала закрывать его лоб, а стала лишь обрамлять с обеих сторон его лицо. Он также отрастил щетину на своем подбородке. Его одежда напоминает наряд ниндзя, представляющий собой длинное красно-оранжевое одеяние воина, подпоясанное черным ремнем, с красноватым меховым воротником и с вставками из сетчатой ткани по бокам и на рукавах. Его наряд дополняется простой рубашкой, свободного кроя черными штанами и черными ботинками. Также он носит на своем левом бедре катану. thumb|200px|left|Тотомару в Х791 Его наряд не сильно изменился после семилетнего отсутствия Команды Тенрю, хотя на его одежде больше нет мехового воротника. Единственное небольшое изменение в его облике до и после временного скачка в том, что отметины на его лице в настоящее время соединены в единую линию. Личность Тотомару выглядит наиболее комичным из Четырех элементов, время от времени выдавая какие-нибудь комедийные моменты, даже во время сражения, например, применяя заклинание вонючего огня, чтобы больше рассердить своего соперника. Он абсолютно уверен в своих способностях, которые иногда берут верх над ним, что позволяет его врагам застигнуть его врасплох. Однако он способен оценивать и признавать, что та или иная тактика или курс действий могут оказаться бесполезными; так во время сражения с Нацу он указал на то, что они находились в невыгодном положении для сражения друг с другом, т.к. им приходится в связи и с особенностями их магии атаковать с расстояния, что делает бой по сути безрезультатным. Также он полагает, что у вооруженного бойца есть существенное преимущество против невооруженного, и сказал это Нацу, собирающемуся драться голыми руками, прежде, чем обнажить свой меч. Тотомару имеет особенность анализировать и указывать как на преимущества, так и на слабые места, свои или соперника. Арки Фантом Лорд Во время нападения Фантом Лорд на "Хвост Феи" Тотомару охранял лакриму, запускающую Юпитер, передвигающееся оружие и находящееся в штабе его гильдии. Для перезапуска орудия необходимо было 15 минут. Чтобы оно не выстрелило вновь Нацу и Хэппи проникли в здание гильдии, чтобы разрушить Юпитер, но вступили в схватку с Тотомару, который был способен контролировать огонь, что позволило ему оборачивать все атаки Нацу на него самого. Эти двое изначально оказались в невыгодном положении друг для друга из-за их неспособности навредить друг другу (Тотомару мог управлять всеми атаками Нацу, а Нацу физически невосприимчив к огню), и поэтому они перешли на мелкие нападения, предназначенные, чтобы лишь оскорбить друг друга (Нацу имитирует призыв Рева Огненного Дракона, а затем плюет Тотомару в лицо, в то время как Тотомару принимает ответные меры, используя плохо пахнущий оранжевый огонь, чтобы ошеломить обоняние Нацу). К этому времени, Нацу смог овладеть большим контролем над своим собственным огнем, увеличивая его количество, когда Тотомару не был способен управлять им вообще. Тогда он создал массивное пламя и нацелил его на лакриму, разрушив ее. Когда Юпитер больше был неспособен стрелять, мастер гильдии "Призрачный Лорд" Хосе преобразовал все здание гильдии в гигантского робота, Супер Магия Гигантский Фантом МК II. Изменения в здании вызывают у Нацу морскую болезнь, оставляя его неспособным сражаться. Тотомару воспользовался этим моментом в своих интересах и приготовился использовать свое самое сильное заклинание, заклинание Радужного Огня, против Нацу. Прежде чем он смог это сделать, все его тело было заморожено Греем и выброшено в небо Эльфманом. Х791 Спустя какое-то время после роспуска Фантом Лорда Тотомару стал учителем магии, он обучил Ромео Конбольта использованию различных форм Магии Огня. Он сохранил свою неприязнь к Нацу после того, как последний одолел его, и запрещает его студентам даже упоминать о нем в классе. Магия и Способности 'Радужный Огонь: Как член команды четырех элементов, представляющий огонь, Тотомару владеет Магией Огня. Особая форма этой магии называется Радужным огнем, она позволяет волшебнику создавать пламя различных цветов, каждый из которых обладает своим особым воздействием, которое необязательно касается именно свойств самого огня. , Обложка *'Голубое Пламя': Тотомару способен создать синий холодный огонь, которым он наносит прямые удары своему противнику. Истинные пределы свойств этого заклинания не известны. Синий огонь съедобен для Нацу. *'Оранжевое Пламя': одно из нескольких заклинаний волшебства радужного огня. Пользователь создает вонючий оранжевый огонь, которым атакует противника, низкая поражающая сила компенсируется замешательством противника от зловония. *'Радужный Огонь': Вид Магии Огня, с помощью которого заклинатель может создавать пламя разных цветов, каждый из которых имеет своё определённое свойство. Например, синий огонь - холодный, оранжевый огонь - вонючий, пурпурный огонь - липкий. Это волшебство позволяет пользователю управлять разными видами огня, что дает преимущество перед другими волшебниками стихии огня. Однако если противник имеет полное господство над огнем, это волшебство не будет иметь значения. thumb|Пирокинез Пирокинез: у Тотомару есть способность управлять любым огнем вокруг него. Даже Волшебный огонь, созданный другими волшебниками кроме своего собственного, легко подчиняется ему, тем самым давая ему в преимущество перед другими волшебниками, владеющими Магией Огня. Также очевидно, что когда волшебник создает огонь непосредственно из своего тела, Тотомару может в некоторой степени управлять их телами. С помощью жестов он управляет огнем, созданным из внешних источников, он обычно помещает его в кулак руки с торчащим указательным пальцем. Однако он неспособен управлять огнем волшебника, который достиг полного мастерства в своей магии. frame|200px|Скорость Тотомару Совершенная Скорость: Тотомару показывает выдающуюся скорость движений, которая позволила ему сражаться в ближнем бою и на равных условиях с Нацу. В аниме скорость его движений особенно заметна: он способен моментально пересечь небольшие дистанции. Мастер Фехтования: Тотомару использует катану при рукопашных схватках и показывает высокий уровень навыка владения ею в бою. Снаряжение thumb|200px|Тотомару использует катану против Нацу *'Катана': Оружие Тотомару - катана, придающая ему образ ниндзя, которая прикреплена к поясу на талии. Цуба (гарда) золотая, прямоугольной формы, и Цука покрыта голубым цукамаки. Сая также голубая с золотым койгучи и койджири. Он искусно владеет ею даже без помощи своей магии. Появление в Других СМИ Омаке Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан As a student of Phantom Academy, Totomaru and several other students confront Erza and Lucy who are students of Fairy Academy. Totomaru comments on their cuteness and is then confused and surprised when Erza pulls out a metal pipe from her chestFairy Tail Омаке: Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан, стр. 15-17 and is later defeated when Natsu arrives and pelts him with firebombs.Fairy Tail Омаке: Академия Фей: Янке-кун и Янке-чан, стр. 19 OVA Академия Фей - Янке-кун и Янке-чан! Totomaru and the others from Courage Academy start to harass Erza, Lucy and Wendy while they are walking home. Since they refused to leave them alone Erza starts to beat Totomaru and the others with an iron pipe as Natsu and Gray join the fight. The next day Totomaru and the others challenge Fairy Academy to a fight. Later on that day, Totomaru and the other Courage Academy students come to Fairy Academy to fight them, using Mirajane as a hostage. Totomaru and the others fight Natsu and Gray yet, are defeated by Erza and swept away by Aquarius. Видеоигры Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия 200px|thumb|Тотомару с другими игровыми персонажами Тотомару появляется как игровой персонаж и доступен с самого начала игры. Его стихия огонь, и он обладает следующими Заклинаниями в игре: *'Голубое Пламя': Стоимость 1 MP, Техника по умолчанию *'Какйю Сеигйо': Стоимость 2 MP, Тотомару необходимо достигнуть 5 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Оранжевое Пламя': Стоимость 2 MP, Тотомару необходимо достигнуть 5 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. *'Радужный Огонь': Стоимость 4 MP, Тотомару необходимо достигнуть 5 уровня для покупки этого заклинания в магазине. Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Тотомару является игровым персонажем и доступен после разблокирования. Интересные Факты *When Totomaru appears as one of the delinquents from Courage Academy, he seems to be lacking the marks across his face. Цитаты *(Нацу Драгнилу) "I am Totomaru, manipulator of the fire element. All flames in this world submit to me." Битвы и События *Нацу Драгнил, Грей Фуллбастер и Эльфман Штраусс vs. Тотомару Ссылки Навигация en:Totomaru Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:4 Элемента Категория:Бывшие члены Фантом Лорд Категория:Бывшие Антагонисты Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь